NejiHina
by xJessable
Summary: A NejiHina Love story. Neji finally realizes that Hinata really is different from other girls. Hinata starts to fall for Neji. They are both either 12 or 13 years old. please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

NejiHina

Authors note: This story takes place when everyone is in their "tween" years ( 11, 12, 13, etc.). This is a NejiHina story and in this time period ( I don't know what time period Naruto takes place in) cousins and cousins can marry each other.

_Disclaimer: _I'm sad to say this but I do not own Naruto! I wish I did but sadly I don't. T_T

Please enjoy! Worked very hard on it! R&R please!

Hinata's P.O.V.

I'm sitting at my favorite place to go when I need to think. The flower garden. No one knows about this place except me and Shikamaru. Shikamaru is one of my best friends and he showed this place to me when I was about 9 years old. I had been crying my eyes out for no apparent reason. Shikamaru came and told me to stop crying and that he wanted to show me something. That's when I came across the flower garden. There are so many flowers and there's this beautiful lake here too. I wish I could swim in it but it would be pretty weird. The first day I came out of the hospital after Neji nearly killing me, I came here so I could have some time to myself.

Maybe I should get going. It's almost time for dinner and I really don't want to tick Hiashi off.

I just got back to the Hyuuga house and Hiashi's already mad at me for being late. Shit. Maybe I shouldn't have gone so late. No, I would've gone anyway. I think I went today so that I could miss dinner. I hate having dinner nowadays. Neji is always so quiet and every time is say something important or about a mission, If I succeed in it or not, he never says a word. Not even a facial expression. He just sits there with a bored look on his face. The only time he ever talks at dinner is to tell Hiashi that he has a mission (not always though). God! I hate him!

Sometimes I wish that I could remove that seal. Maybe he would be kinder to me.

WTF!?! Why would I even care! He nearly killed me! And he never acknowledges my work! Damn it! I think I'm going crazy! I may need therapy! Wait a second; I don't need to see the shrink! I'm Hinata Hyuuga! Heiress to the Hyuuga throne! I don't need stupid therapy! Damn. I must really be on drugs or something!

Maybe I need some sleep.

Hot Damn! I really am turning into a psycho!

Neji's P.O.V.

I really hate Lee right now. He always talks about that youth shit! The other day, He called me at like 2:00 in the morning, telling me to believe in the power of youth.

I had half a mind to go to his house and bury him alive.

That would've just made Hiashi get mad at me so I decided to swear at him instead of killing him.

It seems like Hinata hates me these days.

She never looks at me during breakfast, lunch, or dinner. I wonder what's wrong with her.

I should talk to her.

What if she tries to hurt me since I nearly killed her?

I kind of do regret hurting her so badly but come on. IT WAS THE THIRD EXAM (Technically) AND IT WAS A BATTLE TO THE DEATH! OR SURRENDER!

Maybe she isn't mad about that.

Perhaps I can make her feel better.

I just hope she won't try to kill me.

Next day:

Hinata's P.O.V.

-_Yawns_-

"Man, am I tired! I really need to go to bed earlier!"

-_KNOCK KNOCK-_

"If it's you Hanabi, I don't have the damn remote. If it isn't, then come in!"

"Uh, hey…..Hinata……"

WHAT THE FUCK IS NEJI DOING HERE!

"Um hello? Do you need something, Neji?"

"Well actually, I wanted to talk to you."

Talk? To me? I wonder what happened.

"Um ok. About what?"

"Well, first of all, I wanted to apologize about almost killing you at the Chunnin Exam."

Now he apologizes!

"Neji, I don't know if I can forgive you. I went into Cardiac Arrest! And to make matters worse, you didn't even visit me in the hospital! For what Tenten told me, you didn't look the least bit shocked when she told you that I might die! Why Neji, Why! Ever since we were little, you've cared for me! Even If I got the smallest scratch on me, you'd start freaking out and trying to make me feel better, but ever since Hazashi died, you hated every bit of me, even though it wasn't even my fault! You hurt me Neji! I tried ignoring you the best I could but it was hard because…… because……"

"Because what, Hinata. Please. Tell me"

"BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU!"

I can't believe I admitted my feelings to Neji! Pinch me! I must be dreaming! Crap! Crap! Crap!

"Hinata…"

"I'm sorry! I just wasn't thinking straight! I panicked! Wow! I was right! I am on drugs or something or maybe I need therapy or ……"

Suddenly Neji leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back. He kissed me so hard. Like he hadn't seen me in years. We wouldn't let go. I finally realized how much I look up to Neji…. How much I love him. It's may seem weird that we are cousins but maybe we were meant to be. Maybe that's my Destiny. To love Neji. But, I still have feelings for Naruto and maybe even some for Kiba. But I LOVE Neji. I love him more than Naruto and Kiba combined! I need to focus on Neji and Neji only. Finally, after many minutes of my thoughts and kissing Neji passionately, we finally pulled apart.

"I'm sorry; you really needed to shut up."

That's when the most ironic thing happened. Neji Smiled. A full smile. That's how I fell in love with him. His smile. His soft, sweet smile that always made me happy when we were little. He hadn't smiled like that in years.

"Neji…. You… You…" Neji cut me off

"Smiled? Yeah. It's amazing, isn't it?"

"It's just, you haven't smiled since we were kids and it caught me off guard!"

"I won't smile if you don't want me to."

"No! Please smile! I love it when you do!"

"Ok, I'll smile…. Just for you."

This had to be the best morning ever! I no longer hate Neji! I think the opposite now! I LOVE him!

"HINATA! NEJI! WHERE ARE YOU TWO! I NEED YOU TO COME OUTSIDE IMMEDIATELY!" said an annoyed Hiashi from the hallway.

"I wonder what that's all about."

"Let's go." Said Neji

_Outside:_

I think Hiashi is turning into a tomato. Oh, I mean… Come on! I think he invented a new shade of red. He's walking in front of me and Neji at such a rapid speed and his face is filled with anger. I wonder what I did. I hope he won't give me that lecture he always gives me when I do something bad!

"Hey, Neji? Do you have any idea why Hiashi looks so pissed?" I whispered

"I don't know. I don't think I did anything wrong."

"Yeah, Me neither. I haven't been in this part of the house for ages. I don't know what I could've

done here. Do you think it was Hanabi?"

"Maybe, but I…….."Suddenly, Hiashi interrupted our "private" conversation

"You two are horrible at whispering. I can hear everything you're saying. And no, it definitely wasn't Hanabi." Said a now even more mad Hiashi

"Oh really and how would you know…"

"SHUT UP, HINATA! YOU DO NOT DOUBT WHAT I SAY AND YOU BETTER SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I POUND YOU TO A PULP! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME HINATA HYUGA!?! I AM SO MUCH STRONGER AND OLDER THAN YOU AND IF YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME AT FIGHTING, WELL YOU'RE WRONG! YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD! YOU ARE SUCH A PATHETIC WEAKLING WHO THINKS THEY CAN CHANGE THAT! WELL YOU'RE WRONG! YOU A STUPID, UNWANTED, LITTLE BRAT! YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW IT FEELS TO BEAT SOMEONE BECAUSE YOU ARE THE WEAKEST PERSON KNOWN TO MAN! SO DON'T TALK BACK TO ME! EVER!"

That's when it hit me. He was right. I was a weakling.

I started to cry. So much that I had to fall to the floor.

"See what you did, Hiashi. You just lied to her face making her cry!" said Neji

"Who said they were lies, Neji?"

"YOU….YOU……."

"Me what? Stop feeling bad for a weak little girl and grow up! Jeez! You really are like her, Neji... You know what, FUCK THIS! IM GOING TO GO MAKE LUNCH! Oh and tell Hinata that she can train all she wants but she'll never be any good."

Hiashi stormed off. While Neji had a worried look on his face.

"Hinata……"

"WHHAAAT? WUH…WUH… WUHHHT COULD YOOOUU WUUUUHH…..FR…FRO….FROM MM…MMEEE?!? HIIASSHHI WWASSS RRRIIGHHHT…… I AAAAMM….. WEA…..WEA….WEAK!" I said sobbing

"Hinata, What I said at the chunnin exam wasn't true…..You are a lot more than that. You're strong, nice…….Beautiful…." said Neji, his voice trailing off

"-_sniff sniff- _really? You think I'm beautiful?

"Yes… I do. I really do…." He said, kissing me.

Of course, I kissed him back. He really was the one. The one I was falling for. The one that I love. Neji Hyuuga. The most amazing guy a girl can ever know.

_Later that day:_

Hinata's P.O.V.

"HYAH! HYAH! HYAH! HYAH! HYAH! HYAH! HY-SHIT! OW! DAMMIT!"

I was practicing my punching until I cut my knuckle open. It was bleeding pretty badly. And it hurt a lot. But I have to deal with it. Yet I don't want anyone freaking out about how bloody my hand looks. Shit! What do I do…. What do I do……

"Maybe, I can wipe it off. I'll just go to the kitchen and look for a rag!"

I started to run into the house until I realized that Neji was walking down the hall. Dammit!

"Hinata, is that you?" said Neji from the hall

"Uh, Yeah."

"Are you hiding from me or something?"

"Actually no."

"Oh…..well…….Why are you behind that pillar?"

"-_sigh- Because_ I didn't want to scare anyone."

"Why would you scare anyone?"

"Look….."

I showed Neji my hand that looked even more bloody than before.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I was afraid of that." I murmured

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because….. I didn't want you to worry and it really isn't a big deal."

"Me? What about Hiashi and Hanabi? They would be worried!"

"No. Hiashi is just a hateful father while Hanabi is a horrible slut trying to get attention. I only cared about what you would think."

Neji handed me a new rag because the other one was full of blood.

"Wow. Really?"

"Yes. Definitely!"

"Oh, look. The bleeding stopped. Let's go find Sakura so she can heal it."

"Ok."

-_Grumble grumble-_

"You're hungry aren't you, Hinata?"

"Well…."

"After we heal your hand, we can go to that soup shop. I'll pay."

"Thank you. I'd like that." I said smiling

"C'mon lets go find Sakura." Said Neji

_Outside:_

Neji seems really worried about my hand even though he doesn't say anything. We passed by Ino on the way here and she seemed pretty relieved that Neji and I were getting along rather than trying to kill each other. Neji asked Ino where to find Sakura and she just said _Why the hell would I know where Billboard Brow is? _And that was the end of that conversation because suddenly Neji pulled me away. I could tell that Ino was getting on his nerve. After all, He hates Ino. He thinks she's way to annoying and only cares about dating Sasuke .

"Hey, Neji! Its Naruto and Shikamaru! I bet they know where Sakura is."

Neji led me to where Naruto and Shikamaru seemed to be "chatting".

"Oh! Hey Neji! Guess what!" said Naruto

"Look, I can't talk now. I just want to know where Sakura is."

"Bitch" murmured Naruto

"Excuse me?" said Neji

"Nothing…….nothing….."

"I know you called me a bitch. How stupid do you think I am?"

"Very" said Naruto

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT, NARUTO UZUMAKI! _BYAKUGAN!_"

"This is so troublesome. Oh hey Hinata. What happened? I kind of zoned out after Naruto yelled Neji's name." said Shikamaru

"Oh well. Let's just say that Naruto called Neji a female dog and from there, things got really messy."

"Well, Naruto deserves getting whooped by Neji."

"Yeah. He does." I said giggling

"Oh my god! What happened to your hand?" Shikamaru seemed freaked out

"Oh, that? I was training and well I punched a bit too hard. We were looking for Sakura. Do you by any chance know where I can find her?"

"Yeah, before you guys came, she passed by us with Sasuke and Lee. I think they were gonna go to Ichiraku's but I'm not sure."

"Thanks. I'll try and tell Neji."

By now Naruto looked like he really was being beaten to a pulp and there wasn't a scratch on Neji. I actually smirked at that because it made me happy that Neji could defend himself in a fight.

"Um, Neji? Neji? DAMMIT! NEJI!"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Hinata. I guess I got carried away with it a bit. Sorry." Said Neji

"Whoa, Hinata. You cursed! Wow! That's so ama-"

That's when Neji knocked Naruto out.

"THANK YOU NEJI! I'VE BEEN WANTING TO DO THAT ALL DAY!" Said a relieved Shikamaru

"Hey Shika, do you want to have dinner with me and Neji?"

Neji seemed pretty sad once I said that. He no longer had that sparkle in his white eyes. Just disappointment. Like someone kicked him in the gut.

"Hmmmm? Well….."

Shikamaru realized the sadness it brought Neji that they couldn't eat alone so Shikamaru decided to let them go alone.

"I think you two should go without me, besides I have this thing with….. With….. Ino? So, Uh, Yeah. See you guys later."

"Ok! Bye Shika!" I said

Once Shikamaru could no longer be seen, Neji grabbed my arm and started to pull me towards him.

"I'm really sorry, Neji." I said

"Why would you be sorry?"

"I saw that disappointment in your eyes when I invited Shika to come along with us."

"Oh, that. It's ok. I wasn't really mad about that. I just really wanted to get to know you. I knew everything about you when we were younger but I can tell that you've changed quite a bit." Said Neji smiling my favorite smile

"Ok. What kind of questions do you want me to answer?"

"Well, the first is………..do you like Naruto?"


	2. Chapter 2

NejiHina

Authors note: This story takes place when everyone is in their "tween" years ( 11, 12, 13, etc.). This is a NejiHina story and in this time period ( I don't know what time period Naruto takes place in) cousins and cousins can marry each other.

_Disclaimer: _I'm sad to say this but I do not own Naruto! I wish I did but sadly I don't. T_T

Please enjoy! Worked very hard on it! R&R please!

Last Time:

_Once Shikamaru could no longer be seen, Neji grabbed my arm and started to pull me towards him. _

"_I'm really sorry, Neji." I said _

"_Why would you be sorry?"_

"_I saw that disappointment in your eyes when I invited Shika to come along with us."_

"_Oh, that. It's ok. I wasn't really mad about that. I just really wanted to get to know you. I knew everything about you when we were younger but I can tell that you've changed quite a bit." Said Neji smiling my favorite smile_

"_Ok. What kind of questions do you want me to answer?"_

"_Well, the first is………..do you like Naruto?"_

"What kind of question is that?"

"Well, I want to know. Do you have feelings for him?"

"I – I think he's cute but I don't love him......" I said

Good thinking Hinata! Good thinking! I was able to stop myself from ending the sentence by saying _like I love you_. That would've been really embarrassing. Besides, why would Neji ever love me? If I said that, I would just disappoint myself. Does he love me? I really wish his emotions were easier to read. Not even Tenten, who sees Neji everyday and knows more about him than me, can tell what he's feeling when they are together.

"Um, Hinata?" said Neji, worried

"Huh? Oh sorry. I guess I zoned out. Let's go find Sakura and heal my hand so we can go eat."

"Can I still ask questions?"

"Yes but tomorrow is my day to ask you questions. Ok?"

"Ok. One more thing…… Did Shikamaru know where Sakura is?'

"He thinks they're at Ichiraku's."

"Ok. Let's go."

_Near Ichiraku's:_

"Hey Neji, Do you see any people in there?"

"Hold on. _BYACKUGAN!"_

Neji's eyes seemed so beautiful. Even though I have the same eyes, his seem more elegant, more beautiful…..

"Yeah. Sasuke, Lee, and Sakura are in there."

"Ok! Let's go!"

_At Ichiraku's:_

"HAHAHAHAHAHA…. YOU ARE SO FUNNY SASUKE! HA-HA-HA! OH AND-"Lee was cut off by Neji clearing is throat.

"Hello Lee. Are you ok? I could hear you from 2 miles away" Said Neji

"Oh, my bad. I guess I had too much sugar."

"Wait a second, They don't sell any "sugary" food here?" I said, confused

"What? Yes they do! I mean- OH CRAP!" Said Lee running away

"What just happened?" said Sakura

"I think lee is on Crack or something." I said

"Sakura, I really wish you hadn't invited lee to come along. I would've been better off alone with you than with another Hyperactive Ninja." Said Sasuke

"SASUKE! REALLY! YAY!"

"Shit……" murmured Sasuke

"Anyway, Sakura, Hinata and I have been running all over town looking for you!" said Neji, changing the subject

"Um well, I was either training or here. Why were you two looking for me anyway?"

"Well you see…. I mean…. Ugh, just look." I said

Once I showed Sakura my huge gash, she practically turned green.

"HOLY CRAP! WHAT DID YOU DO! THAT'S THE BIGGEST CUT EVER!"

"I was training and I guess I punched too hard. It was bleeding pretty badly earlier and it hurt a lot too but now it just stings."

"Let me guess, you want me to heal you?"

"Yup." I said

"Ok, let's go to my place so I can have more room to disinfect it and get the supplies I need. Sasuke, is it ok if you stay and pass me the things?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"And Neji, I need you to hold her down because she will most likely squirm around since the medicine I'm going to give her will hurt really badly."

"Ok, sure."

_At Sakura's house;_

"Mom, my friends are here, ok?"

"Whatever, child. Do you know where my damn dairy is?"

"Um, no mom, I don't."

"Damn it Sakura. Are there anymore bagels?"

"No, mom, you ate them all. Remember? That party. You got so drunk that you literally ate everything from the refrigerator? Even the shelves?"

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because you are a drunken psycho that loves drinking beer while watching _American Pie _with young teenage boys."

"Oh right. You know me so well."

All of a sudden, her mom came out from the other room. She was DAMN GORGEOUS! Her hair was red and her face was just so well made.

"Child, can you smell my underarms and see if that new deodorant works."

"OH HELL NO!"

"I KNEW IT! It's supposed to make them smell like deodorant!"

"Obviously." Murmured Sakura

"Um, sorry to interrupt your little convo but I think we should fix my hand before it gets all gross." I said

"Oh right, sorry. Let's go upstairs!" said Sakura

"Wait, I don't think Sakura told you my name! its-"

"NO ONE CARES MOM!"

On that note, everyone ran upstairs.

_In Sakura's Bedroom:_

"Sorry guys, my mom is just crazy."

"It's ok. At least she's nice and cares about you." I said with a sigh

"Awww, Why?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." I said almost crying

"Come on, tell me!"

"She doesn't have to tell you if she doesn't want to!" said Neji

"Oh sorry. I guess I shouldn't butt in. I apologize."

"It's fine. I guess I'm just jealous. That's all."I said

"Wait. Jealous. Of me? No way! I should be jealous of you! Hinata, you're gorgeous, nice, strong, independent, responsible-"

"I get it!" I said, smiling

"You feel better? Yay! I guess giving compliments to Hinata made her feel better! That's good! She'll wake up happy!" said Sakura

Wake up? What is Sakura talking about? I wonder what she means.

"Wait a second, wake up?" said Neji

"Yeah, the medicine makes you fall asleep. That's what is supposed to stop the pain and to disinfect it."

"Oh, really? I guess we can go out tomorrow Neji."

"You two? On a date? Together? Alone? Wow." Said Sasuke

"You have a problem with that, Uchiha?"

"No, but I do have a problem with you, Hyuuga."

"Really? Is it because I am so much stronger than you?"

"Yeah, right. I could beat you in five seconds."

While Neji and Sasuke were bickering about whom's stronger Sakura whispered in my ear that she was going to apply the medicine. As she applied it, I could feel the pain rushing to my hand and at that moment I screamed. So loud that the Sand Village could probably hear it.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Said Neji

"Dude, No need to YELL in my EAR!" said Sasuke

"If you don't shut up, I swear, I'll kill you."

"You two! SHUT THE HELL UP! Hinata is in pain! Neji hold her down and Neji give me the bandage and the wet rag."

"Here." Said Sasuke, handing Sakura the rag and bandage.

"Neji, she's about to fall asleep. Should she stay here or-"

"I'll carry her home. She'd feel more comfortable in her own bed."

"Ok, it's your decision."

"Ok well, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah, you will. Once she wakes up I need you or someone to call me so I can come over and check the wound. Ok?" said Sakura

"Fine."

"Bye Sakura, Bye Uchiha." Said Neji

"Bye Hinata, Bye Hyuuga."

At that moment Neji picked me up and left Sakura's house. I was starting to feel even drowsier and my head was starting to hurt.

"Hinata…." Whispered Neji in my ear

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired. Will we go eat tomorrow?"

"Of Course." Neji said, smiling

At that moment, everything went black.

_Next Morning:_

_Dream:_

_I'm sitting at home. Reading a book about medical jutsu .Neji's there too, except he's practicing his 64 palms and protective 8 trigrams. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning comes and strikes him. He falls to the floor. In pain. Screaming "Hinata! Hinata." I don't know what to do except cry and yell "Somebody! Please help me!" except the problem is that the guards are off duty and Hiashi took Hanabi to go to the academy. Neji finally starts to fall asleep. I rest my head to his chest to realize that he isn't breathing. I start to scream "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NEJI! DON'T LEAVE ME! I NEED YOU! NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_END OF DREAM_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I wake up with a huge headache and my arm is wrapped in a bandage.

"What was that dream? Why would I ever have a dream where Neji dies?" I said to myself

"Why? It didn't feel like a dream. It felt almost like I was there. Like it was real. Maybe I'm drugged or something. Wait. What the hell? Why am I in bed? In my bed? How did I get here? Wasn't I at Sakura's house? Oh whatever!"

"Awake already, huh?"

"AGH! Neji! You scared me! What the devil!"

"Sorry. I wasn't expecting you to wake up so soon. Sakura came by and told me that you needed to go back to sleep-"

"Wait. BACK to sleep? I woke up?"

"Yes. Like a few hours ago. She said you would be asleep the whole day but its only 3:00."

"Oh." I said frowning

"It's ok. We can still have our "date" today." Said Neji Smiling

"Um, ok. This is really random but I'm so glad my hair isn't long!"

"Why? Long hair is cool!"

"I know, I'm just really hot and if I had long hair, I'd be sweating right now."

"I guess so."

"One more thing."

"What is it?"

"May I touch your hair?"

"Um? Why?"

"It's just, at the Chunnin Exam, during our fight I saw how beautiful your hair was and well not just then but ever since I first met you, I've been dying to feel your hair. It looks so soft, so perfect!"

"Yes, but on one condition."

"Ok!"

"Well, actually two but first, don't ask me what shampoo I use because it's top secret. And two, you let me see what you can do."

"Ok, and what do you mean by "what I can do"?"

"I want to see what kind of ninjutsu and taijutsu you have."

"Um, Ok but why?"

"I heard that on a recent mission you developed a new jutsu and I want to see how powerful you've become since the chunnin exam."

"But the Chunnin exams were like 4 months ago?"

"Yes, I know but I bet you've been training very hard since then. Right?"

"Yes!"

"Ok let's go."

_On the roof:_

"Neji?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I remove the bandage?"

"Sure. I guess it's okay now."

As I unwrapped my bandage I realized that something was bothering me. But what? I felt like something bad was gonna happen.

My hand was no longer swollen and puffy. It looked like it did 3 days ago, Petit and skinny.

"Yes! I can move it again!"

"That's good to hear."

"Hey wait a second! You said I could touch your hair!"

"Oh right. I'm sorry Hinata. You may feel it now."

Neji took out the hair tie causing his beautiful smooth hair to fall gracefully beside him.

"Come here."

I came to him and felt his hair. It was the most wonderful thing I have ever felt in my entire life.

"N-Neji, It-it's Beautiful. I-I mean you-your Beautiful." I said, Trailing off

"No Hinata, Your beautiful, like me and Sakura have said before."

"T-Thank you-you, N-Neji."

"I thought I was able to make you stop stuttering."

"Sorry, I'm just a bit…."

"A bit what?"

"There are no words to describe how I feel right now."I said blushing

I knew that Neji cared about me. I could tell. But that bad feeling kept getting even worse. Maybe I should see Temari. She'll know what to do.

"Neji, Can I show you my jutsu tomorrow? I have to go see Temari. It's important. I'll meet you at the Soup Shop later. OK? I promise I'll be there!"

"Ok. But please be there. I have been rejected before and thats why I started to hate girls."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I said smirking

"Ok. See you later, Hinata."

"Bye, Neji!" I said waving and going down the stairs.

"I hope that dream didn't mean anything. I really hope It didn't." I said to myself

"I really hope everything's okay……" I said once again to myself

Please Review!

I really work hard on thinking of good ideas for this.

If you have any ideas that you would like to see happen in this story then tell me and I'll try and do what you request!

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Like I've said before, they are 12 or 13. Obviously it's a NejiHina story. If you've read the title you'd know. Im really bad at making titles but I tried. Of course, most of this is form Hinata's P.O.V. but if it isn't it'll say Neji's P.O.V. Simple enough? :0

_Disclaimer: Disclaimer: _I'm sad to say this but I do not own Naruto! I wish I did but sadly I don't. T_T

I'll keep saying that for a reason…… I don't know what that reason is but I'll figure it out….. Eventually.

R&R!

Last Time:

"Ok. But please be there. I have been rejected before and that's why I started to hate girls."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I said smirking

"Ok. See you later, Hinata."

"Bye, Neji!" I said waving and going down the stairs.

"I hope that dream didn't mean anything. I really hope it didn't." I said to myself

"I really hope everything's okay……" I said once again to myself

__________________________________________________________________________________

_At Temari's House:_

-_Knock Knock-_

I wonder if Temari's home?

"Hello-Oh hey Hinata! Come on in!" said Cheerful Temari

"Um, No offense but it's a mess!"

"That's what happens when you get told that you have two carless brothers at a young age."

"You mean Gaara and Kankuro?"

"Yes, I mean exactly that."

"Good thing my …Uh….-"

"Boyfriend? Dad? Cousin? Sister?"

"Actually, Cousin, but-"

"It's Neji! Isn't it?"

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

"Hello, it's me Temari! I know these things!"

"Sorry, but this is going to sound weird but…. I….I think I love….Neji."

"WHAT! YOU LOVE YOUR OWN COUSIN! OMG! MAJOR GOSSIP!"

"Don't tell anyone! Do you understand me! ANYONE! If you do then, you'll be dead before you can say another word!"

"Grumpy much? I wasn't going to tell anybody! It's just that it is gossip. But private gossip. Wait, did you come here to tell me that or was there something else?"

"There's something else."

"Oh, well. What is it?"

"I had this dream or whatever it was about Neji being struck by lightning and dying in my arms. It most definitely wasn't a dream because I could feel the pain in my heart and it felt like I was there. Like it was actually happening. Please Temari. You must know. What's wrong with me? What did that "dream" mean?"

"Visions."

"Huh?"

"V-V-Visions. Hinata! Visions!"

"Wait a second, you don't mean-"

"Yes Hinata! I mean it! You have visions!"

"Oh, no……….Oh no, Oh no, Oh no!"

"Oh yes!"

"What does that mean then?"

"It means that if we don't get rid of your visions then…..then….Neji will….He will…..die." Temari said sadly

"DIE! NO! NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THIS IS A DREAM! I'LL WAKE UP SOON AND EVERYTHING WILL BE OK-"

Suddenly Temari slapped me.

"Get a hold of yourself girl!" said Temari

"T-Thanks. I needed that but how do I get rid of these?"

"We have to visit……. None only than……. Orochimaru."

"OROCHIMARU! WHAT!"

"He is the eye and vision specialist. He'll do anything for money. We just need the right amount and he'll definitely fix you!"

"Why are you not scared about that?"

"Because! He won't hurt us!"

"How do you know that!?"

"Because, we'll have money!"

"When will we visit him?"

"Tonight! Like now!"

"What. Now? No! Please not today! Can't we go tomorrow?"

"Why? It's best if we leave now so- wait, you want to see Neji! Don't you?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because, it's so obvious! That look on your face."

"Please Temari. Please?"

"I'm really sorry but you can't."

"Why?"

"The more you're around Neji, the more that your vision will come true. You remember being with him right?"

"Yes."

"You might end up being around him and that stuff might happen and you might not realize it until the lightning comes. It's best if you avoid him."

"He's probably going to hate me."

"When it's safe to be around him again, then I'll tell him to blame it on me. Ok?"

"Fine. But it'll still be me who broke his heart."

"Everything will work out in the end. I swear."

"I trust you."

"Ok. All you'll need is your weapons and food."

"I brought my weapons. But I don't have any food with me.

"I have a lot of money left so I'll still have enough to get enough food for the weekend and for Orochimaru."

"Good."

"Come on. Let's go down to that soup shop and order take out."

"Wait. Soup Shop?"

"Yeah, Why? Oh yeah. Neji. How about we make sure he doesn't see us. You can hide behind me and Neji won't see a thing.

"Ok. I just hope he already left."

"Come on, let's go!"

_Near the Soup Shop:_

"Awww, shit! Neji's already here!" I said in disbelief

"Oh….My….GOD! I would not want to miss this date!"

"Um why- oh! He looks…. Wow. He looks so damn…… WOAH!"

He looked hot! He was wearing some clothes that I've never seen before and he just looked…. Wow!

"I'm so sorry, Hinata."

"You owe me big time!"

"I know, I know. Let's just get this over with."

"Right."

_Inside the restaurant:_

"Holy jeez! It's so crowded today! You picked the wrong day to get visions. First Neji, now-"

"You're not helping!"

"Sorry. Anyway, hide behind me and follow every step I take. One wrong move could blow our cover."

"Ok. Just try not to step on me."

"I'll try."

"Hello sir."

"Hello, ma'am. May I take your order?"

"Yes, I would like an-OW!"

"Excuse me, miss?"

"I mean, I would like to order a-OW!"

"I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Please give me a moment."

"NEXT!" Said the order guy

"Yes, I would like to order some water for now. You see, I'm waiting for this girl." Said Neji

Turns out, Neji was next in line after Temari and me.

"Right sir, just give me a second." Said the order guy

Temari kept stepping on my damn toe and I had to say Ow. What else would I say? Pickles? NO! Jeez!

"Holy crap! It's Neji!"

"Yeah, I know. Why do you keep saying OW?"

"Because, you keep stepping on my toe!

"Heh Heh, sorry."

"Let's just go back before that dude comes looking for us!" I said, annoyed

"Ok."

"Sorry, Mr. Food Dude. I just had to fix… something."

"Temari?" said Neji

"Oh hello, Neji. Just a second. Let me order my food."

"Right, sorry."

"Ma'am, can I take your order!"

"Yes, sorry. I would like 6 large rice soups. To go."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ok, Just a minute."

"6? Large? Why?" Said confused Neji

"Um, Gaara and Kankuro want to have a slumber party….with….each other."

"Ok, and why?"

"Because they're my gay younger brothers."

"I should've guessed."

I liked hearing Neji. He always made me feel so much happier.

"Are you going to this slumber party?"

"No, I'm going to go back to the sand village so I can do some shopping."

"Ok."

Suddenly some pervert tried to touch my butt and I knew right then that I was busted!

"YOU SICK PERVERT! DON'T TOUCH MY GOD DAMN FUCKING ASS! GO TOUCH YOUR MOM'S BUTT! JEEZ! IT'S CALLED PERSONAL SPACE!"I screamed so the whole restaurant could hear.

"Oh great." Murmured Temari

"Hinata?" said Neji, shocked

"Y-Yes?"

"YOU WERE HIDING BEHIND TEMARI SO I WOULDN'T SEE YOU DITCH ME TO GO SHOPPING!"

"N-N-NO! That's not it! Neji please listen to me! Please. I was-"

"SCREW THIS! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I TRUSTED YOU HINATA! I LOVED YOU! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE THE ONE. THE ONE I WANTED TO LOVE FOREVER BUT NO! NO! YOU GO OFF WITH SOME SAND NINJA TO GO SHOPPING THERE! YOU WERE JUST GONNA BLOW ME OFF. DITCH ME!"

"NO NEJI! THAT'S NOT IT."

"OH REALLY? THEN WHAT IS IT? HUH?"

"It's just that….I-"

"You are just trying to make up a lie so that I won't leave but guess what? FUCK THIS! I DON'T NEED THIS! HIASHI WAS RIGHT! YOU ARE JUST A SELFISH UNWANTED BRAT! HE TOLD ME TO TELL YOU THAT NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU WORKED, YOU'D NEVER SUCCEED AND I DIDN'T TELL YOU BECAUSE I THOUGHT THE OPPOSITE! BUT NO I'M STARTED TO UNDERSTAND WHERE HIASHI'S COMING FROM! IM LEAVING."

"Wait Neji don't!"

"Good-bye, Hinata."

"You know what Neji, She loves you. She never stops talking about you. She has a reason for ditching you but you are just too upset to hear it. It's not worth telling you now but when you do find out, you'll regret everything!" said Temari, trying to protect me

"No, I'll never regret my words. It's my destiny. To walk away." Those were the last words I heard from Neji before he left me. Forever.

"NEJI!" I Said Sobbing

I couldn't stand to see Neji so depressed. I needed him. I couldn't live without him. He was my life.

"Hinata! Please! Let's go. We'll talk about it!"

"No! I need Neji! I need him! I love him! I might as well die if he won't be there anymore!"

"If you go, Neji might not die. HE MIGHT SURVIVE! ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU WANT?"

"Yes! It is! I'll go! TO PROTECT NEJI! I'LL SUCCEED NO MATTER WHAT!"

Neji's P.O.V.

_BTW: Neji had been listening to what Hinata was saying about protecting Neji so he is confused of why Hinata wants to protect him._

What? Protect me? Why? What the hell? I'm so confused. Whatever. I don't need her. Like I said, it's time I walk away.

"I cannot believe she left me like that. After she promised me she'd be here."

After one last look at Hinata, I walked away.

Hinata's P.O.V.

_Later that night:_

I am at home looking for my extra clothes and things I might want to bring.

"-_Sigh-I sure hope Neji will be safe."_

I started to walk out of my room until I saw Neji. Walking my way. I need to avoid him.

I passed him, our shoulders touching. He smelled so good! I felt like kissing him, apologizing but obviously I'm not going to do that.

"Hinata….." said Neji

"I apologize for bumping into you."

"…."

"I have to go. I have an important top secret A-rank mission. One where I can die. Not that I'm afraid of death. Good-bye, Neji."

"Well, Good-bye Hinata."

"Uh-huh." I said

And with that I left. To go save Neji. Even though I want to stay here with him. Forever.

"Hey, Hinata, Are you ready?" said Temari

"I have been for about an hour now."

"Oh, sorry. I guess I was just distracted."

"From what?"

"I feel really bad about today, and I promised you that I'd find away to make things better and I think I came up with the perfect plan."

"Wait, you did? What is it?"

"You're friends with Lee and Gai right?"

"Well, yeah, why?"

"How about we tell Lady Tsunade and Gai about your visions and then Gai will tell Lee, who will definitely tell Neji!"

"That's a good plan but when will we tell them and won't Tsunade try to fix me?"

"Right after we tell those two, we leave and meet up a mile up in the forest and Tsunade knows that the only person that can fix any vision or eye problems is Orochimaru so she would've let us go anyway, Of course she would have wanted to come with us but I'll be the one telling her and you'll tell Gai and then we'll leave right away!"

"Ok, so how about we go now."

"Right! Remember, meet me a mile into the forest!" said Temari running to the Hokage's house."

"How did I get myself into this mess?" I murmured walking towards team Gai's training place.

Hinata's P.O.V.

_Approaching _Team Gai's training grounds:

"Please don't let Gai notice me. Please don't let Neji or Tenten notice me." I murmured to myself

"Hinata, what a pleasure finding you here!" said Gai

"Oh, uh, Hello Gai Sensei. What are you doing here?"

"Training my team of course!"

"At night?"

"Yes! Is there some-"

"HINATA!" said Tenten from the distance

"Huh?"

Tenten finally came to a stop in front of me and trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry, I just ran too fast. Anyway, I heard that you blew Neji off!"

"Who told you?"

"Neji."

"Ugh! It isn't as bad as it sounds! I had to, Tenten! I really did!"

"Well, why don't you tell Neji the real truth? He's really depressed and he's been overworking himself for the past 2 hours. He is already out of chakra but he just keeps going and never stops. He could really hurt himself."

"I tried but he just didn't let me explain and just left!"

"How about you tell me what happened and we'll figure something out."

"Ok. I'll make it short. I had a vision. Neji died in it. I have to see Orochimaru immediately or else Neji dies. Simple enough?"

"Woah, woah, woah. You have visions! Oh crap. I should've known!"

"Known what?"

"That you would've never done something as horrible as that on purpose!"

"I guess."

"So you need to see the guy that stole Sasuke and then suddenly gave him back and have him heal your eyes? Won't you need to give him something in return?"

"Yeah. Money. Temari's money.

"Ha! Wow! Smart. Are going to tell Gai?"

"I'm still here girls. I've heard everything you've said." Said Gai

"OH CRAP!" Said Tenten

"It's ok. I was going to tell Gai so he could tell Lee and so Lee could tell Neji the truth."

"Ok, good!" said Tenten, relieved

"I'll go and tell Lee right away. Tenten, you come with me and Hinata, hide behind the bushes so you can hear the conversation." Said Gai

"Ok, and please don't tell anyone. Temari is going to tell the Hokage so she'll be the only other person that knows that I've suddenly got visions.

"I won't say one word to anyone besides you, Tenten, Lee, Tsunade, and of course myself." Said Gai, holding up his thumb

"Oh and don't forget Temari."

"Right. Let's go!"

_Behind a bush, listening to the conversation:_

"Gai Sensei! Where have you been?"

"Why? Has Neji passed out yet?"

"No, but he finally took a break and is sitting behind that tree."

"Ok, good. Anyway, I'm going to let you in on a secret that only I and the Hokage know. You can't tell anyone, but I do want you to tell Neji right after I tell you.

"OH GAI SENSEI! THIS IS SUCH AN HONOR! THANK YOU! But does Tenten know?"

"I'll tell her later. But anyway, are you ready to hear it?"

"Oh yes, Gai Sensei!"

"Ok, here it is, Hinata has visions. And recently she had one where Neji died and she needs to see Orochimaru immediately! As in right this instant! She was supposed to leave before she met up with Neji but she felt guilty and couldn't go without telling him."

"OH MY GOD! THAT IS AMAZING! I MEAN NO! NEJI MIGHT DIE! THAT IS NO GOOD!

"I might die? What?" said Neji

"Oh, oops. Sorry Gai Sensei."

"It is ok, Lee. Remember, you were supposed to tell Neji."

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot."

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?!?!" said Neji

"I can tell you." Said Tenten, coming from behind the tree

"I thought Tenten didn't know?" said Lee

"I guess I did tell her."

"The only reason Hinata blew you off was because she needed to see Orochimaru immediately. You see, she has visions. Very rare for, well, anyone. And she had one about you dying. She was so afraid. So she told Temari and she figured out that she needed to see Orochimaru so he could remove the visions. If he does remove them then you won't die. Besides, if you do die, Hinata said that she'd kill herself to be with you." Said Tenten

"V-V-V-Visions! I… I don't believe you!"

"You need to Neji. Why would we make this up? Think about it. Hinata isn't the type of person to just blow anyone off like that. She would've needed a reason to."

"I didn't really think about that."

I was starting to itch all over the place until I realized I was sitting on Poison Ivy. I am so screwed! Ugh! What the hell. My forehead! It burns so much and it feels like it's going to explode! I remembered I had a mirror in my pocket so I took it out.

"Oh…. My….. God." I murmured in disbelief.

"I'm….I'm marked." I had a design on my forehead of a three-headed snake.

"Crap. It's the vision seal. I took too long." I said, trying not to scream.

I started to move around because my head hurt and I was itching all over until someone threw a kunai and hit me right in my right shoulder.

"Reveal yourself!" yelled Neji

"NEJI! YOU ASSHOLE!" screamed Tenten

"What?"

"Oh no! Hinata! Are you ok! Please tell me you're not dead!" screamed Tenten, running to the bushes

"I'm fine. It just got my shoulder." I said

Tenten started to lift me up until I told her to stop

"Why? You're hurt!"

"I know but it isn't life-threatening and I'm fine for now."

"Ok, just come out."

"Ok."

"Hinata?" said Neji

"Yes?"

"What … what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't save you without telling you that I was gonna save you. If that makes sense." I said

"Wait, why is your forehead protector on your forehead? Isn't it usually around your neck?" asked Lee

"Yes."

"Hinata, why is it on your forehead?" asked Tenten

"Because I've been marked." I said removing the forehead protector

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS SOOO BAD. HINATA! I HAVE TO COME WITH YOU! PLEASE! I BEG YOU! PLEASE. WE'LL LEAVE IMMEDIATELY!

"If you come with me, it means that you might have a 50/50 chance of me getting a vision about your death. Are you willing to take that risk, Tenten?" I said

"Yes. I make that vow."

"Ok, we must leave immediately." I said starting to walk away

"Wait." Said Neji

"Huh? What is it, brother?"

"I… I…. Please. Don't kill yourself. Even if I do die, please don't-"

I slapped him with all the power I had.

"Don't you ever! Ever say that you'll die! Ever again!" I said crying

"I'm sorry Hinata."

"I forgive you, but please don't ever say that ever again!"

"I won't." Said Neji

"How's your shoulder?" asked Lee

"It's fine."

"I'm really sorry, Hinata. I thought you were someone else." Said Neji

"It's okay but I really should go now.

"Let's go!" said Tenten

"Good-bye."

And with that me and Tenten, ran as fast as we could to save Neji

I thought this chapter was bad. I just wanted something weird to happen but idk. Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Like I've said before, they are 12 or 13. Obviously it's a NejiHina story. If you've read the title you'd know. Im really bad at making titles but I tried. Of course, most of this is form Hinata's P.O.V. but if it isn't it'll say Neji's P.O.V. Simple enough? :0

_Disclaimer: _I'm sad to say this but I do not own Naruto! I wish I did but sadly I don't. I do own Hana, though. It's not pronounced the way it sounds its pronounced _Hona, _but spelled Hana.

I'll keep saying that for a reason…… I don't know what that reason is but I'll figure it out….. Eventually.

R&R!

Last time:

"_How's your shoulder?" asked Lee_

"_It's fine."_

"_I'm really sorry, Hinata. I thought you were someone else." Said Neji_

"_It's okay but I really should go now._

"_Let's go!" said Tenten_

"_Good-bye." _

_And with that me and Tenten, ran as fast as we could to save Neji_

_Btw: They have already left Konoha and are on their way to the sound village._

"Hinata?" asked Tenten

"Yeah?"

"I have something I want to tell you but don't freak out."

"Ok, go ahead. Tell me." I said, sounding more hyper

"I, uh, I….might like Neji but he's yours so… Um… I'll just back off."

"Oh……I'm….Ugh…. I feel bad now Please Tenten, forgive me." I said feeling horrible.

"It's fine. I guess he's just not my type. He's so serious and quiet. I'm just the complete opposite and I am annoying."

"No, you're not Tenten. You're an amazing friend. If you don't want me to, I won't make ou- I mean kiss him in front of you." I said smiling

"No, don't do that. You'll probably be really upset and I don't want that. Go ahead. You can kiss him in front of me. I don't care. He's not mine so… Yeah."

I was starting to feel really bad. Maybe I should change the subject. Yeah, I'll change the subject.

"Do you think we'll be able to save Neji?"

"Duh!" yelled Temari from the front

Temari was a lot faster than us and she had been quiet the whole time until now.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that Orochimaru will allow us to remove those visions of yours."

"And how would you know that miss I-know-everything-and-I'm-always-so-positive-about-everything?" asked Tenten

"You're just jealous that I can keep a positive attitude all the time and you can't."

"Uh huh…. You keep on thinking that, Temari."

"G-G-Guys….Um…. th-th-that's a-a… um… a…" I said

There was a huge cock roach (I mean like 30 feet across) standing right across from us.

"That's has to be summoned. Somebody has spotted us. Guys, we need to fight to get through." Whispered Temari

"I don't know if the three of us can fight that…….thing." said Tenten

"I think Temari means that we need to fight its master." I said

"Oh…..I knew that."

"Uh huh."Said Temari.

______________________________________________________________________________

In Konoha:

Neji's P.O.V.

"Lee, would you shut up!?!"

"Well. Someone's in a bad mood."

"Shut up."

"What is wrong, Neji? Your anger is ruining your youth."

"WOULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE? DAMMIT!"

"Fine. Be a jerk. I'm going to meet Naruto at Ichiraku's." said Lee walking towards the town.

Hmmmm. Ichiraku's? Maybe I should loosen up. Hang out with someone. Let's see, there's Naruto….he's too stupid. Chouji…..eats too much. Lee….Hell no! Kiba…..Barely know the guy. Shino…….Too weird. Sasuke……I hate him. That leaves Shikamaru….too lazy. Ugh! The only other normal people are Tenten and Hinata but their trying to save me. Oh yeah. I almost forgot that Hinata has visions. How? How is that possible? What if someone gave her those visions to bring her toward them so they could kill her? Even though, why would someone want to kill her if she hasn't done anything or has she? Oh god no. It's Orochimaru. He wants Hinata! I must report this to the Hokage.

**At the Hokage's Place:**

"Shizune, I need you to-"The Hokage got cut off by a sudden noise

_-Knock knock-_

"Ugh. Come in." I walked in

"Lady Hokage, Has Temari told you about Hinata?"

"Of course. I gave them permission to find Orochimaru. I know that Tenten's weapons will be successful along with Hinata's special Jutsu and of course Temari's fan. Why?"

"It's just that- Wait did you say "special jutsu?"

"Yes, I'm guessing that Hiashi hasn't told you yet, has he?"

"Told me what? What is going on!?!"

"Hinata's special element, or should I say elements, are Lightning and water. She possesses a special lightning and water jutsu that people all over the world have been dying to learn it. It takes years, decades, and centuries to learn that jutsu."

"Wait, what jutsu?"

"Lightning and water style: Electrocution jutsu."

"I've heard of that but I don't know much about it."

"It a combination of water and lightning and once it hits the enemy or …well…. Anyone, it'll electrocute them and kill them in seconds. It usually strikes from the sky and has the element of surprise."

"Seriously? That's…..A-Amazing."

"Yes, Hinata has become stronger."

"Yes, she has." I said in disbelief

"Was there something else you needed? Cause if you're done then please leave. I have work to do."

"Well…..how do I say this…? Hinata's going to die."

I can't believe I'm acting so calm. I should be scared but I'm Neji Hyuuga. Genius. Highly respected.

"Excuse me?" said Tsunade

"I started to think about it and it came to me. What if Orochimaru gave Hinata those visions, knowing that she would come to him, and tries to reduce the electrocution jutsu that you just told me about."

"That's…..Oh….God. We are so screwed! That's it! He's going to reduce the jutsu from her and use the power to take down Konoha and everyone in it. Neji….you truly are a genius. You're going to save Hinata and the people of Konoha."

"Thank you, Lady Hokage."

"You are to leave immediately and follow Hinata's squad. Make sure you get her before a 20 foot range of Orochimaru's layer."

"What happens if she gets too close?"

"Then she lies in the hands of Orochimaru."

That last part almost made me faint. I know. Neji Hyuuga….fainting? Doesn't go together.

"Yes, 5th Hokage."

"Remember, you must hurry and you cannot rest and you must avoid battle at all costs. Getting into a battle can hold you back. You need to race against time. You must be smarter than Orochimaru."

"-_Gulp-_ Yes."

"Hurry now. We only have a few hours before the end of Konoha."

"I'll leave now."

"Shizune, this is a level 3 emergency (Let's pretend that level 3 is the highest.). You must evacuate the whole village."

"B-b-but why? Don't you believe in Neji?" said Shizune

"Yes, I do. The problem is that Orochimaru is very smart. He may outsmart Neji. We must do this…. Just in case. Better safe than sorry."

"Yes, Miss Tsunade."

_Btw: Neji was listening to their conversation from the hallway._

"Yeah. Better safe than sorry." I murmured running into the forest

**Lady Tsunade's P.O.V.**

"Ugh, Shizune. Can't you turn down the volume to the siren? Jeez. I hate the alarm. It's so hard to see with all the redness and the noise is becoming a nuisance-"

"Quit Complaining, Lady Tsunade. We need to focus!"

"You're right. Shizune, Find Shikamaru, Sakura, Chouji, Ino, Lee, Shino, Sasuke, Kiba, and Naruto I'll need their powers to help keep Konoha under control.

"Ok. Who will go with whom?"

"For the border patrol, I need: Chouji and Shino. They'll protect Konoha from the borders. Then for the citizen evacuation, I need: Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru. They'll make sure no people are left behind and evacuate safely. And last, For Team Retrieve-Hinata, I'll need: Kiba, Lee, Sasuke, and Naruto. They need to follow Neji."

"Yes Miss Hokage. I'll get them immediately."

"I finally understand Shikamaru. Life's a drag."

_**B**_**ack to Hinata's team:**

**Hinata's P.O.V.**

"Hinata! I need you and Tenten to search for the master and kill them. I'll battle the pest." Said Temari

"A-Are you sure?" I said

"Yes. I'm sure my wind style will beat the bug."

"Ok. I'm ready." Said Tenten

"Well, let's kill us some pests." Yelled Temari

**Orochimaru's Layer**

**Orochimaru's P.O.V.**

"Kabuto?"

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru?"

"I need you to send me Hana. I must speak to her immediately."

"Ok. I'll go get her."

Poor little Hinata. If only she had a few more days to say goodbye but I need your powers now. I want you to be my vessel, little one. Once I get you here, I'll make sure you don't suffer too much. Of course it'll hurt.

"You needed to speak to me, sir?"

"My little Hana. My beautiful Hana. Yes, I did wish to speak to you."

"Did something happen?"

"No, I want you to kill a few ninjas that are holding me back from my new vessel."

"Who are they? Where are they?"

"They are right in between the sound village and the leaf village. Their names are Tenten and Temari. One is a sand ninja and wind user and the other is a leaf ninja and a weapons user. Not too bad."

"So you want me to kill those 2?"

"Yes, but you'll see another girl. Much more beautiful than the other two. Has dark, short hair. She is of the Hyuuga clan. You will tell which one it is by their eyes. Do not kill her. She is to be my new vessel. She must come unharmed and alive. I will say this again. Do not kill the Hyuuga girl. Now, you must hurry. Use the teleportation Jutsu to get there."

"Why is she your new vessel?"

"She possesses the electrocution jutsu."

"That's amazing! Isn't she just a Genin, though?"

"Yes, she will be a great vessel. You must leave now."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru. _Transportation Jutsu!_ "

"Should I go too?"

"Yes, Kabuto, I want you to make sure she knows what she's doing."

"Alright. I can't wait to see your vessel."

"Kabuto, Remain hidden. Only when Hana is hurt do I want you to take over."

"Ok. _Transportation Jutsu!"_

__"Little Hinata, you will soon be mine."

________________________________________________________________________________-

**Hinata's P.O.V.**

"Oh…god! I feel them!" said Tenten

"Them?"

"There are two of them!"

"Come on out. We've sensed you!" I yelled

"Well, hello there!" said Hana

"W-Who are you?"I said

"You must be Orochimaru's new vessel. What's your name?"

"New vessel? What are you talking about?"

"He told me that the Hyuuga girl possesses a special jutsu and that he's going to drain your powers and keep them for himself. Also, you're going to die! Anyway, let me tell you a little about myself, the name's Hana. Hana of the sound. I am a fire user and I am your worst enemy! "

"What does he want from me?!?" I yelled

"Like I've said before, he wants that lightning style."

"Hinata, what is she talking about. She has the wrong Person! Right?" asked Tenten, getting really worried.

"Tenten, I'm sorry to say this, but they have the right person. I am a lightning and water user. I do possess the rare jutsu."

"H-Hinata, how did you get such a power?"

"Change. Fate. Destiny, I don't know! All I know is that I am a target to everyone in the world. I am not safe to be around. It might lead to Konoha's extinction. I don't want that! Maybe it's best if I die."

"Hinata, no! You are not evil. You seek harmony, not evil. This… this isn't you. Please Hinata. Help me kill this Hana person. Be on my side. Be my best friend!"

"But, I might lead to the leaf village's death. Do you want that! Do you!?!"

"Hinata, I don't have anything. My mother died giving birth to me, my father was murdered, and my brother became a rogue ninja and was killed! I have nothing! I only have Gai sensei, and Lee, and Neji, who I think of as my brothers. I have friends, Ino, Sakura, and Temari. I have guy friends, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke. I admire Kiba. My best friend is you! Hinata! Only you. Do you want these people to suffer? Do you want the person that you love to regret being with you, regret kissing you, regret loving you?!?"

"Tenten….."

"Ha-Ha-Ha. Do you actually think you can make Hinata be on your side?" said Hana, Laughing.

"I believe I can."

"Tenten, I understand now. What it's like to live. I will remain in the light and protect the people that I love and vowed to protect!"

"WHAT!" screamed Hana?

"Heh. I guess I won."

"YOU LITTLE…. AHHHHH!" Hana punched Tenten in the stomach.

"TENTEN!"

Tenten was coughing up blood but she seemed ok.

"Anyway, I was ordered not to kill you, Hinata. So don't make it harder than it already is. Just come with me and-"

I threw a Kunai at her but she dodged the attack. I was able to cut some of her hair off since it was so long.

"You BITCH! Do you know how long that took to grow! You're dead. I'll just have to bring you back with wounds." Said Hana

"If you can hit me." I murmured

"WHAT!?!"

"You heard me."

"Maybe I should kill your friend first."

"You-You wouldn't."

"Of course I would. I work for Orochimaru. There isn't a hint of pity in my body. Now, let me see what I can do to your little friend."

She was actually going to kill Tenten. I couldn't move. I was frozen.

"I'll just kill her in 5 seconds."

Hana threw the kunai towards Tenten.

Everything happened slowly. I saw the Kunai approaching Tenten's heart. Suddenly, another Kunai from the opposite direction came and hit Hana's knife, hitting it off course. Instead it hit the tree.

"Who goes there?" asked Hana

I was still frozen in shock from what just happened.

"Don't you dare kill my comrade." Said someone from the distance

"And who are you?"

Suddenly, the mystery person appeared.

"I am Neji. Of the Hyuuga Clan. I came here to save my friends."

"Heh. Another Hyuuga. Wow. I'm so scared."

"You should be. Hinata! Are you ok?"

"Y-Y-Yeah. I-I'm F-Fin-ne."

"Shh, calm down. Everything's going to be ok, I promise."

"O-Ok. I-Is Tenten o-ok?"

"Stop stuttering. It'll be ok. She's fine, she's just passed out."

"I hope she'll be ok."

"Awww, How cute. Are the little love birds done flirting because I have favors to keep and people to kill?"

"You just shut up."

"I have a name, you idiot.

"Apparently, I don't care."

"I'll tell you anyway. I'm Hana of the sound. I am a fire user and I am going to kill you."

"That's if you can."

"Boy, you know I can."

"I guess I don't think that because I can't wait till I see the look on your face when I'm about to kill you."

"Don't you mean the look on YOUR face, little boy?"

"No, I mean yours."

When he said that, he ran towards Hana and threw 6 shuriken at Hana. Of course she dodged them all but then two more shuriken came out of nowhere. One of them hit her arm while she dodged the other.

"Crap! You got me. Are you happy? You got your wish."

"That's not my wish. My wish is for you to die."

"Trust me. I am much more powerful than this. I haven't even done any of my ninjutsu and genjutsu."

"Genjutsu?"

"Yes, Why? Did you think I was only suited with taijutsu?"

"Hn."

"Enough standing around, I guess you've done your move. Now it's my turn!"

"Crap! Hinata, listen to me…..I want you to stay here. Don't go anywhere. I'm going to have to kill her so you don't end up with Orochimaru."

"O-Ok….but…." My voice trailed off

"But, What?"

"Please Neji! Don't leave me! Please. I beg you. Stay with me."

"I'll always be with you. Forever."

"Thank you, Neji. Please….kill her."

"I swear I will."

"Are you two done yet?" asked Hana

"We sure are."

"Good. _Fire Style: Fire Dragons!"_

_"_Neji! Watch out!"

The dragon was heading straight towards him.

"You need to shut up, little girl." Hana's eyes went completely red then everything went black.

**Neji's P.O.V.**

"Hinata!"

"I really would watch out."

"What?"

_Slash!_

"Maybe you shouldn't worry about Hinata but worry about yourself."

_Btw: Hana a kunai at Neji and it went through his arm. It was bleeding really badly._

"Shit."

"Heh, I guess I know your weakness."

"That would be…?"

"Hinata."

Hana threw a paper bomb at Hinata and then Hana disappeared.

"HINATA!"

_Boom!_

_________________________________________________________________

How was that? Not very good at describing battles…… Review plz!


	5. Chapter 5

Obviously it's a NejiHina story. If you've read the title you'd know. Im really bad at making titles but I tried. Of course, most of this is form Hinata's P.O.V. but if it isn't it'll say Neji's P.O.V. Simple enough? :0

_Disclaimer: _I'm sad to say this but I do not own Naruto! I wish I did but sadly I don't. I do own Hana, though. It's not pronounced the way it sounds its pronounced _Hona, _but spelled Hana.

R&R

__________________________________________________________________________

_Last Time:_

_"Shit."_

_"Heh, I guess I know your weakness."_

_"That would be…?"_

_"Hinata."_

_Hana threw a paper bomb at Hinata and then Hana disappeared. _

_"HINATA!"_

_Boom!_

______________________________________________________________________

**Hinata's P.O.V**.

I am in shock….. I-I can see my horrid past flashing before my eyes….. I see …. Everyone….. Everyone doubting me, calling me weak….

No…I need to stop…. This has to be some sort of Genjutsu…. I must stop it…….

Ok…Focus… Focus….Focus …… _Byakugan!_

Neji's P.O.V.

"Hinata! "

How could I have let Hinata alone…? I am….. Horrible……

"Aw… Well, aren't you sad…?"

"Y-You killed Hinata"

"Silly boy, didn't you hear me before… Orochimaru wants Hinata, alive and unharmed. Did you actually think I would've killed her?"

"What does he want from Hinata?!? She hasn't done a single thing wrong!"

"Orochimaru doesn't want what's on the outside…. He wants the power she has inside. At first look, it seems like she doesn't contain anything but innocence inside of her…. But once you look deeply into her…. You'll see that the innocence inside of her will soon turn to evil. There is nothing you can do…. She will soon figure out her destiny."

"I once was like you…. I didn't notice what the whole time…was there. I thought my destiny was to kill Hinata and have hatred towards the main branch…. I wanted more and more power…. I hated my teammates… I would use them as a shield but then Hinata showed me the light…. I thought of my comrades before me…. I cared and protected Hinata…. I made friends. My friends changed my destiny and they told me that I can make my own destiny… My destiny is to kill you and protect Hinata." I told Hana

"Aw. Well, isn't that sweet. I guess I'll make my own destiny too…. I'll make sure you die today."

"Go ahead…. I'm not scared of you….. I can kill you at whatever time pleases me."

"When will that be? 6 years from now."

"Nope. Right now."

"You're on, lover boy."

"Great."

**Hinata's P.O.V.**

_Byakugan!_

"Yes! I was freed from the genjutsu…"

I looked around and noticed that I wasn't where I was before…. I was tied to a tree.

"Lovely. It's made of chakra….. I should've guessed." I said to myself

What if…… Hmm… Hell yeah…. That'll definitely work!

Ok… Focus my chakra on the crust of my body…. Focus…. Focus!

Suddenly, the rope broke and Hinata was freed.

"And now to look for Neji…"

_Byakugan!_

"Ok…Not there… Not there…. Bingo! He-He's about to fight Hana….H-He'll get killed… she's too powerful!"

No… I can't let him… I have to be the one fighting her…. The only thing that can beat her jutsu … is the jutsu she wants…..

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply…. It's time to kick some ass.

I started running at my full speed and then I noticed something…..

"W-What happened to Temari? She should've killed that bug master by now."

**Temari's P.O.V.**

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, OROCHIMARU?" I yelled

"Where is your friend?"

"You mean-I'm not saying!"

"I guess I'll have to kill you then."

"Go ahead…. Hinata's my best friend. I would never bust her cover."

"You're very brave. Very brave indeed."

"It doesn't mean anything to me when you say it." I said gritting my teeth

"Little Temari… I won't kill you… but I'll definitely kill your siblings. Let's start with Kankuro."

"But he's not he-"

"TEMARI! GET OUT! NOW!" Yelled Kankuro

"KANKURO! NO! I CAN'T LET THEM KILL YOU!" I screamed

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME…. JUST GO SAVE HINATA!"

"If you escape, Temari, I'll just have to kill Gaara too." Said Orochimaru

"N-Not Gaara! He's just a kid! Take me instead!" I said, crying

"Temari! Don't be stupid! Gaara and I can handle ourselves! You just go!" said Kankuro

"F-Fine." I said and then I concentrated my chakra to my fist and I bust the roof open

"Hmm… I'll have to get that fixed…" said Orochimaru with a smirk

**Neji's P.O.V.**

"Great."

"I'll be kind and let you attack first."

"I never attack first."

"Well, ok but you're gonna regret it."

Then at that moment, Hana made some hand signs and the two fire dragons were coming toward me.

"You're not gonna pull that trick again…."

I dodged them and they seemed to keep going the same direction

"Hm. That's nothing…. Wow."

"That's it! You're pissing me off! DRAGONS! ATTACK!"

"What are y-"

The first dragon bit Neji on the back and sent him falling to the floor

I groaned in a pain and noticed that the dragons' teeth were made of up sharp shuriken. After some of them were stuck to my back, their teeth grew back in seconds.

"As you see, my jutsu is undefeatable. There is no way you can survive with that wound on your back… You'll die with the loss of blood."

"No…I won't…. I never… give… UP!" I said, running to the dragon with my heavenly spin.

_Btw: the heavenly spin is supposed to be a protection but, because the dragon is made of fire, the wind that blows off the spin, blows the fire away._

"Maybe, you are powerful….. But the second dragon is always the strongest because it absorbs the first dragon's chakra. There is no way you can beat my other dragon… not even with that little jutsu you just used."

_Btw: Neji is on the ground holding his wounded arm and is breathing heavily due to major loss of chakra_

"Oh, look at you… Your almost out of chakra, your arm is broken, and your losing gallons of blood. How can you survive with that?

"Like I said before, I won't die without killing you first. I may not be able to use gentle fist due to my arm but I can still dodge attacks and use my Byakugan"

Then I activated my Byakugan and noticed something.

"Dodging won't do any good and how can you kill me if you can't use any jutsu."

"I may not have my jutsu… but I have friends that'll help me out."

"What is that supposed to me-"

"EAT THIS!" Yelled Naruto coming from behind a tree with his rasengan

"Teleport!"

As Hana disappeared, Naruto attacked the tree branch that Hana had been standing on.

"W-Where'd she go?"

"I think she teleported." Said Kiba

Sasuke and Lee followed Kiba from behind the tree

"Neji, You alright?" asked Naruto

"Do I look alright?"

"Well, no…. what did she do to you?"

"She- NARUTO! WATCH OUT!"

"Huh?"

The dragon was about to attack Naruto

"CHIDORI!" Yelled Sasuke as he attacked the dragon

"W-What the hell was that?"

"It's one of Hana's jutsu. I defeated the first one but she says the second one is indestructible."

"These sound Ninja are starting to irritate me." Said Sasuke

"You almost went with them so I wouldn't be talking." Said Kiba

"But I left after 3 weeks because I realized that I made a mistake and Orochimaru didn't need me anymore because he found someone more powerful than me."

"Hey guys, what happened to Lee? He was here a few minutes ago." Said Naruto

"Don't know…. Do you think Hana took him?" asked Kiba

"No, she would have made more noise than that….." I said

Then, I started coughing up blood.

"I think we should take you to the Hospital. You could die." Said Kiba

"No, I must look for Hinata."

"Fine." Said Kiba

"Are you sure you can walk?" asked Naruto

"YES! NOW LET'S GO!"

"Geez… Sorry."

"Whatever. Let's go." I said

I started to get up but a tall figure showed up in front of us.

"Miss me?"

**Hinata's P.O.V.**

"Hinata?"

"Oh GOD, Lee! I thought you were someone else! What are you doing here?"

"Well, we were about to kill the enemy but then she disappeared and I heard something from over here so I ran here and yeah."

"Oh…Is Neji ok?"

"He looked like he was in bad condition…. He was holding his arm in pain….I think it was broken…. And his back was bleeding really badly and he is almost out of chakra."

"Oh my god! Take me to him! I have to help him get back to Konoha!"

"That is a great idea, Hinata!"

"Come on! Let's go." I said

**Neji's P.O.V.**

"Y-You…I thought …. Y-you… l-left…."

"I wasn't gonna run away… and besides… this is the perfect time to kill you. You can't even move…"

"Yeah! But we're here! So take this!"

"NO! NARUTO! DON'T!" yelled Sasuke

Naruto ran at Hana with his shadow clones and some shield formed around Hana and zapped all the shadow clones including the real Naruto.

"Naruto! You idiot!" Said Kiba

"Ow. Jeez…That really hurt." Said Naruto

"Your friends are right…. You are an idiot…. Even they know I am too powerful for pathetic little clones." Hana said with a grin

Naruto growled in anger.

"Naruto…. You shouldn't attack her with clones… she'll just eliminate them….. You're wasting chakra." Murmured Kiba

"Well, I better finish my business here."

Hana brought out a sword made up of fire and lifted it above Neji.

"It's time you die."

I was in too much pain to dodge or move. I knew that this is the end….. Hinata will be safe. It is time I die.

"STOP!"

As Hana lowered the sword, approaching my body, Hinata came and stabbed her in the stomach with a huge sword.

"No one….Hurts…. NEJI!" Hinata lowered the sword more into Hana and took it out

"You…. Little….. Brat… "Said Hana, falling to the ground

"H-H-Hinata…." I said in disbelief

"Never leave me Neji…. Never…. Leave ….. Me…." Said Hinata, fainting

"HINATA!" Yelled Lee

"Where did you come from?" asked Naruto

"I was with Hinata."

"WH-WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Yelled Naruto

"No, Naruto… YOU thought he was dead…. WE knew that he was ok."Said Kiba, rolling his eyes

Naruto mumbled something that no one could understand.

"Hinata?"

Kiba walked to where Hinata was laying down and put his ear to her Chest.

"She seems to be breathing ok. She's probably in shock because Hana almost killed you."

"Yeah…"

"N-N-Neji…." Said Hinata quietly

"Hinata! You're awake!"

"A-A-Are you ok?"

I smirked.

"I'm perfect."

"Well, come on guys…. Let's leave those two alone and go back to Konoha. I think Tsunade may need our help." Said Kiba

"Right!" said Naruto running into the woods

"Wait, Naruto! I cannot be beat!" yelled Lee, chasing after Naruto

"Let's go Sasuke."

Sasuke and Kiba ran into the woods.

"Hinata…. Please tell me you're ok."

"I should be asking you that question even though the answer's obvious."

"I'll be fi-"

"No… Look at your arm. It's broken."

"It's a simple break… No big deal…. It'll heal through time."'

I gave Hinata my arm and she examined it.

"It's a clean break… with a cast…. It'll heal quickly."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes… Hana was able to wound my arm…I healed it a little with the rest of my chakra but I'm almost out. But it's ok… It'll heal…"

"Hinata…. I thought you would be dead…If I hadn't stalled Hana."

`"What about you…. I need to get you to the hospital immediately and Tenten too."

"Wait… "

I removed all the shuriken on my back.

"D-Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore….. Because you're safe and here with me."

"I am so glad you're ok."

"So am I… Come on… Let's go back to Konoha."

"That sounds like a great idea."

"Well…. Hello…. Long time no see, eh?"

At that moment Hinata gasped and then fainted.

**Temari's P.O.V.**

Where could she possibly be? I've checked everywhere!

"TEMARI!"

"N-Naruto?"

"Why are you here?" asked Naruto

"Because I wanted to take a walk- WHY DO YOU THINK I'M HERE, DUMBASS!?"

"I really don't know…"

"Idiot" said Sasuke

"Dude, it's simple…. Saving Hinata…" said Kiba

"Oh! I get it!"

"Wow…. You're really a dumbass…" I said

Why are THEY here?

"Why are you guys here?"

"We are here because the Leaf and sand Village are under a level 3 emergency because once Orochimaru drains Hinata's power, he's gonna eliminate the major villages and make them his own." Said Lee

"I picked the wrong time to buy an apartment in Konoha…."

"YOU BOUGHT A HOUSE IN KONOHA!?!" Asked Naruto

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"To be closer to my friend every once in a while…. You got problem with that?" I said

"Yes…. YOU'RE JUST GONNA SPEND YOUR TIME MESSING AROUND WITH SHIKAMRU IN BED!" Gasped Naruto

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind…"

"You little… I'm not even gonna beat you now because I am looking for Hinata but when you least expect it….. I'll REALLY hurt you…"

"I'm not scared of you…"

"Man… I ought to….. UGH! … Where is Hinata, Lee?" I asked, changing the subject

"She was helping Neji get up…"

"Neji? What happened?"

"We got here a few minutes ago but I think Neji took on Hana-"

"Who's Hana?"

"Orochimaru's preferred Sidekick…."

"Ok…Carry on…"

"Neji took on Hana and she hurt him pretty badly…. So Hana was about to kill Neji but Hinata came in with this lightning sword and got Hana in the heart so Neji wasn't killed…. Hinata fainted of shock….. But she woke up and then we left to let them have some time together and-"

All of a sudden there was a scream…. A scream that sounded like someone was dying...

"THAT SOUNDS LIKE HINATA!" Yelled Naruto

"Come on! Let's go!" I said running into the distance

"Hinata is hurt! I must help her!" said Lee, running after Kiba and Sasuke who were already running

"WAIT FOR ME!" Said Naruto

**Hinata's P.O.V.**

"N-Neji……A-Are you o-ok?" I asked

"Awww…. I'm so truly sorry… You killed my partner so now I am gonna kill yours." Said Kabuto

"Shut up… JUST SHUT UP!"

Kabuto had put a sword through Neji's stomach area and instead of him screaming in pain it was me….

"It's weird….. You were the one that screamed in pain when it should've been him….. You really love him…. Gives me all the more reason to kill him and make you suffer."

"L-L-Leave H-Hinata A-Alone…" said Neji as he gasped in pain

"NEJI! DON'T SPEAK… YOUR'E HURT."

"I cannot leave Hinata alone until my lord tells me to."

"You mean Orochimaru? Well guess what? I'm never leaving Neji's side! If he dies...I die…."

"Aw. How sweet…..I guess it's time to die then… right?" He looked at Neji, who growled

"No…. You can't kill Neji…. If Orochimaru wants me…." I breathed out violently "Then he'll have me…"

"Excellent." Said Kabuto

"NO ONE IS GOING TO OROCHIMARU AND/OR DYING TODAY!" Yelled someone from the woods

"Yeah…. What Temari said…" said Naruto

"NARUTO!" I yelled

"OH MY GOD! HINATA…. ARE YOU OK?" Asked Temari

"Stop yelling and no… I'm not ok…"

"What hurts?"

"My heart and soul…."

"I'm not sure I understand…..."

"Neji…. Look at Neji..."

"Ok but- OH GOODNESS!"

"Neji! Are you ok?" asked Lee

"Of course he's not ok, Lee….. He can barely talk….. I wish I had enough chakra to heal him but I need it for battle."

"So you just lied, eh? I guess I'll have to kill your friends…." Said Kabuto

"You wouldn't dare…" I said, growling

"Watch me…"

"KABUTO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO HINATA?!?"

"Naruto… Sasuke… Long time no talk….Last Time I saw you was about 3 months ago…."

"Yeah… so?" asked Sasuke

"I bet you're a little stronger…. Right?"

"You betcha!" said Naruto

"How about you prove it to me…." Asked Kabuto

"HELL YEAH!"Said Naruto forming his Rasengan

"Hm." Said Kabuto with a smirk

Naruto started running at Kabuto with his rasengan and Kabuto attacked at the same time with some sort of Chakra and the result of them clashing caused there to be a huge explosion.

"Uhh!" I yelled as I was thrown into a tree

"H-Hinata!" yelled Neji before I fainted

____________________________________________________________________________

"Hey…Hinata…. Wake up…"

"H-Huh?" I said opening my eyes and seeing Naruto, Temari, Kiba, and Sasuke standing above me

"W-Where am I…" I asked

"The Hospital." Said Sasuke

"What? Weren't we in the middle of the woods and there was an explosion and Neji… OH GOD! WHERE'S NEJI?!"

"We'll answer questions one-by-one." Said Kiba

"We were in the woods but after the explosion, Kabuto got hurt so he tried healing himself, While I did my wind jutsu and hurt him some more. Eventually after we all did our jutsu on him, we took Tenten, Neji, and you back to Konoha as fast as possible because Neji was losing a ton of blood and your head was bleeding pretty badly." Explained Temari

"Is Tenten ok?" I asked

"Yeah… hers were the most minor-"

"And Neji's were the most critical." I guessed

"Um… Yeah…" said Kiba, looking down

"Am I allowed to get up?"

"Yeah…" said Temari

As I got up, I knew that all I wanted to do was see Neji.

"Guys, do you think I can go see him..?"

"Who?" asked Naruto

"Who do you think, you idiot?" Asked Sasuke

"Come on… I'll lead you to him." Said Temari as she walked out the door

"I want to come too!" yelled Naruto

"Naruto, she wants to talk to him alone."

"Oh. Right."

I knew that I was nervous to see Neji…. I really did love him….

"Temari?"

"Yeah?"

"I may not be in his room too long because I get really nervous and freaked out when I see one of my friends hurt."

"Ok…I'll wait out here then. His room is right here."

"O-Ok…"

I breathed in and opened the door.

_____________________________________________________________________

I actually kind of liked this chapter…… I love cliff hangers but don't worry….. It'll be really romantic …… lol

Review Please!


End file.
